Emo Corner: Johan Style!
by WilderCapall
Summary: A certain turquoise haired bishie slash fanservice device has hijacked my corner screaming about 4kids and fangirls!


Well, there were a few requests for this one, and I just couldn't refuse (I really wanted to do this one anyway). OCs will be appearing (some people asked for cameos), but I'll try to keep them from abducting poor Johan…XD.

**Disclaimer:** There are no delicious bishie-lips against mine, meaning that not only have I run screaming into the fourth wall and bounced extremely painfully off, I do not own GX.

**Warning:** OOCness.

**Emo Corner: Johan Style!**

When I returned to my corner after my coffee-break, I expected it to be empty, or perhaps occupied by a certain moody Kaiser again.

What I found was a certain _other_ blunette slamming his head on my desk and a horde of fangirls attempting to break down the front door of my office/corner.

I sweatdropped.

_Thank god I have a back door…_

"Erm…Johan?" I asked. "What are you doing in my corner?"

"THANK YOU GOD!" he screamed.

I blinked, bewildered.

"Eh-he…I'm flattered, Johan, but I'm not God," I said.

"But, but…YOU USED MY NAME!"

"That doesn't make me God, fluffy."

"JESSE-KUN!" screeched a fangirl outside. "MARRY ME!"

"Jesse-kun" cowered like a terrified puppy and hid behind my desk. At that moment, Jaden walked in, casual as could be. How did he get past the fangirls, you ask? No clue.

However, one of said fangirls had her face pressed against the window, oddly distorted by the fact that she was smushed against said window. How she managed to scream what she now screamed was a mystery to me.

"Kiss him, Jesse!" she squeed excitedly.

"AAAHHH!" shrieked the North Academy bishie, who everyone knows was introduced to the show wholly as fanservice, though, unlike Kaiser, Chazz, Jaden, and even Syrus, he has not been shown even partially nekkies, though he appears to be in decent shape. Odd, I think. Perhaps Takahashi-sensei did not want his female and gay viewers to be hospitalized with horrible nosebleeds. Perhaps he should have forseen this outcome before drawing stark-naked Kaiser in the shower. AlukaKaiserin drooled nonstop for a week.

Anyway, back to our favorite panicking bishie/fanservice device.

Alu remembered at this point that she was a Spiritshipper.

_Hmm…_I thought. _Harmless pairing, most people like it, plenty of room for fluff…sweet. Oh dear god, Jaden's rubbing off on me…__now time for me to figure out who I like as uke…Y'know, doesn't really matter unless you get lemony, and this ain't no lemon, clearly._

"SAVE MEEE!!!" wailed Johan.

"I SHALT RESCUE THEE, FAIR MAIDEN!" cried Jaden, picking up Zane's chainsaw (I gotta stop leaving that around…), rushing out the door, and chasing away the squealing yaoi fangirls. He then returned to the corner and attempted to sweep Johan off his feet, only to realize he did no physical activities whatsoever (having cut gym since forced to play tennis), and crumpling to the floor with a blunette on top of him.

_Okay, Johan's the uke…_I thought, sweatdropping again.

At this point, two authoresses/fangirls fell through the ceiling tiles.

"I _told _you to turn _left_ at the dust-bunny," one of them muttered. "Oh! JESSE-KUN!"

"OH DEAR GOD!" screeched Johan, scrambling away from his clone/boyfriend.

The fangirls/authoresses promptly pinned him down and hugged him in succession, introducing themselves as digi-writer1392 and Mekishika and shoving phone numbers on him.

"GET OFF GET OFF GET OFFFF!!!"

Somehow, they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow Clones…" I muttered darkly. "All the enjoyment with none of the danger."

"Are we talking about my show now?" asked Sasuke. I fired that log-cannon I've had loaded since Jaden-Style; Sasuke fled.

"WHEN I WANT TO BE IN ONE APPOINTMENT FOR A WEEK, I'LL TELL YOU!" I screamed. "So, Johan, why were you originally here?"

"It's 4kids…" he said, shuddering. "My _name_, seriously…and that _stupid _accent…I'M NOT A HICK, DARNIT!"

I held up my hands.

"I know you're not, Johan, I know," I said. "Breathe, okay?" And quit murdering my poor defenseless couch.

Johan, possibly driven off-the-wall cuckoo by swarming fangirls and 4kids, was hacking at my couch with a medieval broadsword. I would have to stop leaving that around people with issues who liked to take out their rage on couches. Not that I knew of any others. I would just have to keep it away from psychopathic Johan.

"Say…" Johan finally began, done massacring my furniture. "Has anyone paired me with Kaiser yet?"

"Erm…probably…why?" I asked awkwardly.

"Cuz he's a smexy beast."

I blinked.

"Eh…yes he is, Johan, yes he is. But he's MY smexy beast." I thus borrowed said smexy beast's chainsaw and jokingly chased Johan around the corner with it, cackling wildly.

"Seriously, have I been paired with every guy in this show?" Zane asked wearily.

"I think so," I said. "In crack pairings, at least. And I _just_ patched up my wall; don't you _dare_ knock another hole in it."

At this moment, an _extremely_ OOC fanfic-Aster attempted to hug Zane.

Zane had pepper spray.

"For fanboys," he explained as OOC-fanfic-Aster ran screeching around the room like a decapitated chicken. "And fan_girls_, obviously." I sweatdropped.

"Oookaay…er, Johan, you may want to rethink that," I warned as fanfic-Johan snuck up behind Zane, preparing to tacklehug him. Zane waved the can of pepper-spray threateningly, much like his toaster in Atty-Style.

Johan displayed the classic puppy-pout. Zane seemed to be immune, looking back with _his_ classic "deathglare".

"I've lived with _Syrus_ for eighteen years," he said. "You _really_ think trying to look cute works on me? My little brother practically _patented_ the puupy-dog-pout."

"Oh..." Johan said sadly.

I released the fangirls; Johan needed a hug. However, I released only the fangirls who used his real name and would not suffocate him with said hugs.

"YAY!" squeed Johan, finally somewhat happy he was loved. And, you know, called by his real name.

**End**

That sucked...then again, when I think something sucks, people actually like it. So yeah...review please!


End file.
